


KIMI NI TODOKE: Second Part, Sawako Kuronuma. “After effort, comes comfort.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Kimi Ni Todoke 💕 (Fluffiness after high school) [2]
Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, High School, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, Post-High School, Pregnancy, Romance, Teen Romance, True Love, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Some time ago I wrote other stories that have nothing to do with Peter Parker or Sherlock Holmes. I'll be honest, I don't like shōjo that much but Kimi Ni Todoke is the exception, it's all too pure, a nice story of innocent young people experiencing love for the first time!This first story is from Kuronuma's perspective.Spoiler alert: This is TOO cliché.
Relationships: Kazehaya Shouta/Kuronuma Sawako
Series: Kimi Ni Todoke 💕 (Fluffiness after high school) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557679
Kudos: 7





	KIMI NI TODOKE: Second Part, Sawako Kuronuma. “After effort, comes comfort.”

People used to apologize to me for no reason. They were always afraid of me, and I never understood why, but I didn't give it much thought and I tried to give my best.

My parents taught me to always move on, and I did so. However, during high school, I started wanting a change in my life. I wanted to have friends, to talk and laugh with my classmates. Even though they never said my name properly, even though they kept apologizing every time they saw me to then get away in fear, I tried to do my best. 

But the real change came when I met Kazehaya. The popular boy in the class, the "cheerful boy." He was always smiling, surrounded by people and praised by everyone, he was totally different from me.

It was a surprise to many when Kazehaya shouted in front of everyone, _"I love you."_

After high school, I felt sad to be separated from my friends, my parents, and Kazehaya, but I raised my head again and I worked hard.

During my university years, Kurumi was my best friend, and now she´s a colleague of mine. Those years, I learned a lot. Also, I missed Kezehaya every day.

Telling it now, everything seems so sudden. Life passes quickly when you enjoy it.

We decided not to rush, and after college, we lived together without making promises to our parents.

More years passed by, and both Shota and I were already professionals, and glad to have chosen our respective jobs. Working in school brings back memories of my own student life; I remember my good and bad days as a teenager, but it's in spring with the fallen cherry petals that my heart warms up as I remember the first time I came across to my current husband.

As a child I didn't use to cry, I was just always confused at people's reactions to me; sometimes I felt sad and lonely but forgot about it thanks to my parents. As a teenager, I remember crying twice, which has marked me until now; first, when I felt confused by my sudden discovery of feeling in love; being rejected or not being able to be with Kazehaya was an instant pain in my chest. Second, when there was finally a declaration of love. But that wasn't all, in adulthood I cried too. Fortunately, they were tears of happiness. For example, I cried the first time I had sex, also with a romantic and honest marriage proposal, and when I found out I was pregnant.

"Haven't you taken maternity leave yet?"

"No, it's still two weeks away and I'm sure I will. In the meantime, the little boy will continue to accompany me to work!"

"I thought you didn't know the genre of the baby."

"We don't know, but I'm sure it will be a boy!"

I said that, but It turned out that a lovely little girl was born. On that day, Shota could not stop weeping and smiling at the same time.

While I was resting after childbirth, both the baby and his father remained sound asleep. In the silence of the night and with the distinct hospital smell, I thought of everything I had lived through so far. 

Sometimes, I was sad, occasionally I was upset, I was also happy so many times, I cried and laughed; in general, I had a good life.

I said to myself, "You deserve it" and I understood that undoubtedly, after all the effort, there really comes great comfort. 

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
